Conduits, such as flexible conduits, are used in a wide range of applications, such providing a protective pathway for carrying electrical or communication cables. Conduit fittings, such as liquid-tight fittings, are designed to terminate conduits in a manner that protect the conduits and terminations from various environmental conditions, such as wet or corrosive environments. For example, liquid-tight conduit fittings may be used in wastewater treatment applications, saltwater applications, petrochemical refining applications, and food processing applications.